wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-12-08 RAW
The December 8, 2008 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 8, 2008 at the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The 2008 Slammy Awards also took place. Episode Summary Vickie Guerrero wins Couple of the Year To announce the winner of Couple of the Year, an unusual pairing made their way to the podium: The radiant Kelly Kelly and the Big Red Monster Kane. Giving the SmackDown General Manager a chance to subject Raw to her screeching, Vickie Guerrero was announced the winner along with her husband, WWE Champion Edge. One pair, however, was particularly put out that they had been looked over for the award, and Glamarella wasn't going to take it sitting down. Santino Marella & Women's Champion Beth Phoenix went on to challenge any "couple" in WWE to face them. Glamarella issues a challenge; Beth wins Diva of the Year The two got more than they bargained for however, when Finlay & Hornswoggle emerged to accept the challenge. The Belfast Brawler & his diminutive son ran roughshod over Glamarella, further contributing to their discontent at the Slammy loss. But before the couple could leave the ring, ECW General Manager Teddy Long and Melina came out to the podium to announce the winner of Diva of the Year. Though it displeased her to announce it, Melina read Beth Phoenix's name. As The Glamazon attempted to accept her award, she broke out into a fight with her rival Diva that resulted in Santino getting hit in the groin. Results * Finlay & Hornswoggle defeated Beth Phoenix & Santino Marella (1:16); Rosa Mendes appeared in the audience as a planted fan. Slammy Presenters & Awards Presenters * Stephanie McMahon presented "Superstar of the Year" * Eve Torres and Mr. Kennedy presented "Match of the Year" * Melina and Teddy Long presented "Diva of the Year" * Alicia Fox and Joey Styles presented "OMG! Moment of the Year" * Kelly Kelly and Kane presented "Couple of the Year" * Maria and Festus presented "Tag Team of the Year" * Candice Michelle and Cryme Tyme presented "Finishing Maneuver of the Year" * Mickie James and Ron Simmons "Damn! Moment of the Year" * Tiffany and Matt Hardy presented "Extreme Moment of the Year" Awards * Beth Phoenix won "Diva of the Year" :* Other nominees were Kelly Kelly, Michelle McCool, & Mickie James * Edge and Vickie Guerrero won "Couple of the Year" :* Other nominees were William Regal & Layla, Beth Phoenix & Santino Marella, & Finlay & Hornswoggle Notes * The Slammys would be revived on a yearly basis following the success of this episode. * Rosa Mendes' second appearance as Beth Phoenix's "fan". Category:2008 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Alicia Fox Category:Candice Michelle Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Episodes featuring Tiffany Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:WWE television episodes